1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing bovine feet, that is to say feet of bovine cattle and sheep, for application in slaughter-houses, as well as to an installation for the application of this method.
By "bovine feet" is meant, in the sense of the present invention, the portion of the foot which extends below the knee joint or the hock and ends at the hoof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that, in slaughter-houses, these feet are processed, after cutting off, to separate from them the various constituent elements destined for the production of byproducts, such as fertilizers, gelatin, etc.
Methods of processing presently known are essentially manual, even if they may include machines for certain operations. These methods consist principally of washing the feet, then scalding them, dehoofing them, depilating them and then boning them.
Certain delicate operations, such as boning, or scraping, are generally carried out manually, whilst other operations, such as for example dehoofing, are sometimes carried out by means of special machines.
These methods, which take place in the slaughter-houses, require numerous, relatively qualified personnel, working under difficult conditions. Working rates are low and productivity is low. Their use results in a considerable consumption of water, which is run to waste highly polluted.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks and to provide a method enabling the labor used to be substantially reduced.
It is another object of the invention to increase considerably the hourly production rate.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method which economizes a considerable amount of water.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an installation for the application of a method which enables a high degree of automatization to be achieved for a relatively low level of investment.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the description which follows.